The Hue of Betrayal
by Del Rion
Summary: How can he hate his brother without hating himself? After all, he had the chance to stop him – but he chose not to.


**Story Info**

**Title:** The Hue of Betrayal

**Author:** Del Rion

**Fandom:** Heroes

**Era:** Season 3, Volume 4: Fugitives

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** K+ / FRC

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli (,Nathan Petrelli, Adam Monroe, Matt Parkman)

**Summary:** How can he hate his brother without hating himself? After all, he had the chance to stop him – but he chose not to.  
Complete.

**Written for:** _Heroes_Contest_'s Drabble Challenge 10: Colors

**Warnings:** Season 1-3 spoilers, implied violence.

**Beta:** Mythra

**Disclaimer:** The show, its characters, its places, and everything else, belong to Tim Kring and the other respective creators and owners of 'Heroes'. I have made no profit by writing this story, and make no claim over the show.

**Feedback:** The good, the bad, the ugly – as long as it's fair and constructive, keep it coming.

**Author's note:** Written in Peter's POV.

**

* * *

About _The Hue of Betrayal_:** This piece was written about a month before the _Volume 4: Fugitives_ began, so this is speculation inspired by the trailers and sneak peeks I have seen. Peter seemed conflicted enough during the third season of _Heroes_; I would imagine the new volume will give him a lot to think about.

**

* * *

Story and its status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.

**The Hue of Betrayal**

**

* * *

~ * ~ **

**

* * *

  
**

Written for **Heroes_Contest**'s Drabble Challenge 10 (Colors).

**

* * *

The Hue of Betrayal**

* * *

The colors he wears these days…

"_I'm gonna go red. The president wears red."_ That's what he used to be like. He has always known what he wants, and the dilemma simply was how to get there, but he always found his way.

These days, it's as if I don't know him anymore, but I have to keep telling myself that I do; this is _still_ the Nathan I know. Beneath all these actions and words and decisions he's my brother, and I love him – even though he says he wouldn't have saved me. I know he would have. After all, he's Nathan, and I'm his brother too.

Still it begs the question: who is this man? He has the same sense of self as before, only it seems rougher and sharper. As if he woke up one morning and found that he had been missing something.

Since I came back, he became a senator, and the whole mess with dad that came between us, he's almost reverted to the Nathan I knew when our powers first surfaced. Something went wrong, though. Maybe it was something that dad said, or did, or promised him. Perhaps it was someone else.

In the end the result is the same: my brother has become a Villain. They say it behind my back, but rarely to my face. They know how I feel about Nathan, so they keep it from me. Instead I see it in their eyes; the distrust, the hate and the fear.

The ugly fact remains the same nonetheless. Nathan betrayed us. Or, he betrayed _them_; he's still trying to keep his family out of this. I feel warmth when I think of that, but it isn't simple gratitude. Is Nathan only protecting himself by keeping us safe? To hell with everyone else as long as _he_ stays clean? The seed of doubt is growing in my mind, and I hate it as much as I hate to remember how easily Adam manipulated me only some months ago.

It angers me to think of Nathan this way; to even entertain the idea. He's my brother, and even if he's erred, I of all people should be able to forgive him.

But can I forgive him this, if it becomes a small genocide? He didn't let me blow up New York, but was that to spare the city, me, or just his own conscience? Back then I believed that I could trust Nathan and follow him blindly without falling. I wouldn't entertain such thoughts of him now, but sometimes I regret that I didn't read his mind while I still had Matt Parkman's power.

It's my mistake that I didn't stop him when I had the chance. My fault that I believed in him. There'll be hell to pay for that, because it seems Nathan has changed colors. There's another shade to him, and that is the one of betrayal.

**The End**


End file.
